Sherlock's Experimental Distraction
by poisonx8
Summary: Sherlock needs a distraction from nicotine! What kind of distraction? An experimental distraction from his ever loving lady, Emma. I own nothing, Expect Emma. *SMUT*


**Oh dear…I have gotten into Sherlock. Help. I'm on episode 1 season 3 currently. I had this pop in mind watching, I think the first episode of last season when he had issues with smoking and was getting more wound up than usual. I sorta ship Sherlock and Molly, sometimes, but I also his him and Irene. Since I can't make up my mind. I'm shipping him with an OC, Emma. Anyways this is just a little….fluff?...maybe smut? hehe enjoy, I hope.**

* * *

"John I need some now!" Sherlock growled at his best friend, while he paced back and forth. He reached over and threw his harpoon at the frame of the door. Right as the harpoon flew towards the frame, the door flew open and an annoyed grunt sounded.

"Sherlock!" Emma screamed at her boyfriend. Ms. Hudson let out a terrified shriek behind her. The raven-haired petite girl turned around and hushed Ms. Hudson before giving the detective a glare. She reached over and pulled the harpoon out of the wall and set it near the couch. "Honestly, can't you go one day without trying to destroy the flat?"

"Emma." Sherlock growled menacingly while tousling his hair.

"Hello Emma." John smiled as he typed a blog entry on their latest case.

"Johnny!" Emma giggled. John rolled his eyes and laughed at the nickname. "Any cases love?" She asked while removing her scarf and coat. Emma is what most people referred to as Sherlock's handler rather than his girlfriend, because while Sherlock can read and observe most people, Emma observes Sherlock. She also apologizes for his ghastly behavior at times when John is too fed up, or embarrassed to do it himself. She also reminds him of appropriate times when to do his 'thing' or not.

"Emma shut up!" Sherlock sneered throwing a book at the wall. John gasped and Ms. Hudson nearly screamed at him. He never insulted women, much less Emma.

"Sherlock Holmes, what on earth." Emma chided with a corner of her full lips turned up in a smirk. She gave him a once over and noticed his behavior. He was jittery, his eyes had circles underneath them, and he couldn't stay still. He was irritated and hadn't thrown a smart remark at anyone in the last ten minutes, other than being rude towards her. The 5'4 woman looked around for the backings of nicotine patches, and any ashes left around, because everyone knew that Sherlock didn't like to properly expose of his ashes from his cigarettes. "Ah, cold turkey I see." She giggled. Sherlock's head snapped up at her giggling and narrowed his eyes. He took a couple long strides towards Emma and stood a mere two inches away from her. She looked him in the eyes and laughed at him again. "You can't do it for the rest of the day darlin', and it's only eleven." She giggled looking at her watch. The concentration lines on Sherlock's forehead crinkled as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Admit it, you. Are. Wrong." She laughed again, referring to his ability to quit cold turkey. Sherlock gripped her arms and pulled her flush to his chest. She let out a tiny squeak that caused John to look up and gape at his best friend. He looked at the death grip the brunette had on his girlfriend and was about to pull her away until he heard Emma giggle again.

"Sherlock." Ms. Hudson chided walking in with some tea.

"He's alright Ms. Hudson. Just being a little toddler right now. Aren't we Sherly?" Emma smiled darkly. Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at her nickname for him; he knew what she had in mind. "Perphaps," She pondered leaning up while he still had a death grip on her and whispering into his ear, "you need a distraction." She pulled away and held his intense gaze. Sherlock watched Emma suck her bottom lip between her teeth, he breathing speed a notch up and her pupils became blown with lust.

"Right. Well, we're going to conduct an experiment. John, shut up." Sherlock stated nonchalantly as he bent over and threw Emma over his shoulder.

"Sherlock I can walk!" Emma giggled, while hitting his back with her small fists.

"Oh yuck." John grimaced grabbing his coat and walking out the door. Ms. Hudson blushed and followed behind the doctor.

"Sherlock Holmes put me down!" Emma screamed as he walked towards his bedroom. He gave her ass a quick swat and she let out a small surprised squeak.

"Gladly." He answered before unceremoniously dumping her on the bed. The detective peeled his shirt off, undid his pants and kicked them to the side, leaving himself in his boxers. Emma gave him a smirk as she propped herself up on her elbows. The brunette detective stalked towards the bed and grabbed her ankle gently. He pulled off her black stilettos and threw them against the door. Emma sat up trying to remove her top before Sherlock grabbed her arms and threw them back onto the bed. "I need the distraction." He simply explained. He kissed her ankles and up towards her pale thighs. He then nuzzled his nose against her inner thighs, inhaling her scent deeply. "You're aroused." He stated smelling her sweet scent from where his face was. He reached up and gently pulled her skirt off leaving her in a pair of black lacy panties. He kissed around the valley of her thighs and skipped her warm core causing her to squirm as he only ran his nose against the panty-covered flesh. He pushed her blouse off her shoulders and pushed the black tank top up her flat stomach, dropping gently kisses all over her lips and abdomen.

"Sherlock." She sighed in pleasure. Every spot he kissed felt like a rush, causing her cells to sing.

"Be patient. I'm experimenting." He commanded.

He peeled her top off leaving her in a matching black bra. The curly haired brunette admired the view of her supple breasts. His beautiful girlfriend was laid out in front of him exposed for him to drink in the sight of such a creature.

"Beautiful." He complimented before crashing his lips to hers in a fierce, passionate, needy kiss. He nipped at her neck, bit her earlobe and planted wet kisses back down her body towards her breasts. He reached behind and flicked the clasp of her bra off, before tossing it towards the lamp. "I need something else in my mouth then." He explained before pulling a hardened nub between his thin lips. Emma arched her back into him as he smirked at her reaction. He reached up and played with the other bud with his slender fingers.

"Sherlock please." Emma pleaded as she wiggled her hips against his chest where he rested his upper body.

"Shush." He commanded, pulling her breast out his mouth with a wet plop. He bit and kissed down the length of her body before reaching the band of her panties; taking the band into his mouth he held her gaze and pulled the panties down with his teeth. With a simple toss of his head he threw the panties towards the door. Sherlock gripped her thighs, knowing bruises would soon form, and threw her legs over each shoulder. He pressed an open mouth kiss to her hot core and smiled as he heard her loud moan. Licking a thick, slow stipe up her center, he wound a hand around her thigh and pressed an open hand to her lower belly to still her. He pulled her closer, lowered the same hand down her body and pressed he heel of his palm into her while pulling her lips apart with his first and second finger. He circled his tongue around her sensitive bud and caused her to buck her hips, well attempt to, under his hand. Sherlock slowly stuck a slender digit into her dripping core and crocked it against she sweet spot.

"Oh my Sherlock." She cried out, her legs shook against his neck causing his mouth to gently vibrate as he licked around her heated core.

"That's what I like to hear, you sound better than my violin my love." He smirked before diving back into her wet flesh. Sherlock added another digit and slowly pumped his hand into her while she wiggled her hips around under his grasp. At last Sherlock finally pulled her sensitive, quivering clit into his mouth and sucked at it while speeding his pace up. She screamed in pleasure as she felt the coil in her stomach tighten. He knew her tell and knew she was close to the edge. One last suck and a gently bite and she lost her hold. She tumbled over the edge screaming.

"OH fuck Sherlock." She cried as arched her back and thrashed her hips about. He let out a small chuckles and he pulled his hand out and lapped up her juices before sticking his fingers in his mouth and cleaning the rest of her sweetness off his digits. "Fuck." He winked at her before pulling his boxers down and swiping the precum from his slit down his painfully erect length. He leaned forward and slid the head of his member along her slit; slicking is with his left over saliva and her juices. She impatiently bucked her hips and whined at him. He braced himself by grabbing her hips and plunging his thick length into her core.

"Emma." He whispered leaning down and supporting himself with his forearms as he thrust into her at a slow pace. She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan as he kissed her collarbone. He leaned up and kissed her lips, gaining access into her warm cavern, all the while keeping an even pace, adding a hard, deep thrust where he deemed fit. She squeaked when he hit her sweet spot. "Eyes open." He commanded with his baritone voice.

"Sherlock. I'm gonna-" He cut her off with a hard thrust and picked up his speed. She arched her back as he hit her sweet spot at a harder, and faster rate.

"There we are." He smiled when he knew he found her sweet spot. He secretly prided himself in finding it so fast every time.

"Sherlock!" She screamed, dragging her nails down his back and wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper access.

"Come for me Emma darling. Now." He ordered biting her neck. She screamed as her second orgasm burst within her.

"Oh my, yes Sherlock." She whined as she felt her body wind down, but Sherlock wasn't ready for that yet. Somehow he sped up a little more and grinded his hips in a certain rotation he knew she favored. He reached down and rubbed her very sensitive clit as he felt himself near the edge. He crashed his lips against her as she screamed louder this time. She tightened her thighs and tears slipped out her eyes at the intensity of going back up in pure bliss before having even came down from the previous high.

"My lovely Emma." He growled as he spilled himself in her, he groaned as he felt her core tighten and milk him for every last drop.

"Dammit Sherlock." She panted as he rolled over and pulled her on top him.

"I'm sorry for being so…snippy...this morning darling." He sighed kissed her forehead.

"Oh that's alright baby. You just needed a distraction." Emma smiled

"Are you two done? We have a case." John called from the living room.

"Don't rush my experiments John!" Sherlock hollered in return.


End file.
